Users are increasingly utilizing computing devices for various purposes. As an example, computing devices are frequently being used as digital cameras for capturing a wide variety of images. In one example, a user can utilize a camera of his computing device to capture an image of a scenery or landmark. In another example, the user can use the camera on his device to take photographs of food. In a further example, the user can use his computing device camera to take of a picture of a friend. However, due to size, resource, and other limitations of conventional computing devices, cameras natively included on computing device are typically lower in quality when compared to other designated cameras, such as digital cameras and single-lens reflex (SLR) cameras. Thus, cameras of computing devices typically produce images that are lower in quality when compared to those images produced by other designated cameras. The lower quality of images produced by computing device cameras can reduce the overall user experience associated with using computing devices.